


Love you like I can

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is reeling from the tattoo he just got live on TV and needs Louis to sort him out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you like I can

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Anna's](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/) fault, blame her! Winding me up about how turned on Harry was and how Louis loves to help his boy cope...  
> I'm Shar, [tommosgun on tumblr](http://www.tommosgun.tumblr.com/), come say Hi xx

It took a while to leave. So many people to party with and say goodbye to but Louis could see Harry was struggling. His shirt was long enough to cover it but Louis’ eyes knew every ridge of Harry's bulge and he knew he was fighting his erection. His cock in a semi state of arousal.

“Bye Ben, give our love to Merry.” Louis leaned in for a hug. “Need to get this one home.”

He thumbed to Harry swaying next to him.

James joined them too, going down the corridor, his arm slung around their shoulders.

“Can't believe you did it H you absolute legend.” He grabbed his head and kissed the top of it messing Harry's hair up.

“Pleasure.” Harry's pupils still huge, eyes still glassy. His very public tattoo having a huge affect on him.

“Take care, love you both.” Ben slammed their car door, their driver heading out to their home in the hills.

Harry immediately palmed his cock, whining softly.

“S’ok baby I know what you need.”

Louis took Harry's hand away, leaning in to suck on Harry's clenched jaw.

Harry crossed his legs, Louis knew he was squeezing his thighs together to try and quell the throb.

“Home soon love, I'll take care of you.” Louis promised, Harry pressed his thumb lightly against his new tattoo, his breath hitching,

“That's it..keep it there, don't lose it.” Louis just wanted to be home.

Louis led Harry straight to their bedroom.

“Toilet?”

Harry shook his head. “Just fuck me Lou.”

Louis cocked his hip, hands on his waist. “Look at you.”

“Shush, just.,,” Harry took a step towards Louis.

Louis tore Harry's shirt open, the buttons scattered across the floor.

He had his jeans open and down. Eyeing his bulge through his pants.

“Just look...” Louis breathed, dropping to his knees.

He mouthed along the hard ridge of his cock, already sporting a dark damp patch at the head.

“You smell so good.” Louis groaned. The musky sweet aroma of his arousal flooding his senses.

“Need to taste you H.”

Harry tipped his hips forward, chasing anything he could get.

“Please.” He moaned.

Louis rolled his boxers down, Harry's cock springing out, dark and hard,

“Fuck.” Louis kissed it, mouthing slowly along. Harry's head hung down watching him.

Louis looked up, watched his eyes as he licked the tip.

Harry reeled a little, Louis grabbed his arse, steadying him.

Holding him firm with one arm he brought his hand around to grip his cock, his mouth watering as he swallowed him down at last, Harry's sucked a harsh breath in.

“Lou..”

Louis smiled around him, popping off.

“Don't come.” Louis’ voice was low. Harry knew he'd take good care of him. He nodded his accent.

Louis just wanted as much of the taste of him like this as he could. His own cock throbbing wildly in his jeans.

He nosed at Harry's hairless groin.

“Can't get enough of you Haz.”

Louis took his cock again, slurping hungrily at him.

“Please..” Harry staggered. “I need you..”

Louis whined around him. He knew he had to give him what he wanted.

“Face down Haz.” Louis steered him over to their huge plush bed.

Louis pumped at the lube bottle, coating his fingers, he wasn't refined and Harry was thankful for that. He quickly slid first one then two fingers in, Harry’s deep moans muffled by the pillows.

“More.” He pushed his arse up to meet Louis’ fingers, Louis smiled at his needy boyfriend.

“I'm fine, just gimme it please.” Harry begged.

How could Louis refuse such a request?

He coated his own cock, hitching Harry's arse up with one arm around his hips. Harry on his knees, chest low, arse high.

Louis took a second to drink in the sight, his boy laid out for him, needy and desperate from the overload of adrenaline and endorphins and just the need to come. But Louis was going to drag this out, make it as sweet as possible.

“Don't touch Haz.” Louis drawled as he lined himself up and sunk in half way in one go. His own senses reeling but the carnal cry of Harry invading his brain.

“Uhhhhhh.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut, sinking the last half in, finishing flush to Harry's body.

“Hard Lou.” Harry fisted at the pillow, grinding back into Louis’ cock.

Louis braced himself then pounded. His thighs burned and his back was slick with sweat as he gave Harry what he needed.

Harry was loud. Louis’ fingers bit into Harry's hips as he fucked into him.

Harry's hand sneaking down towards his cock.

“No.” Louis stopped him. He knew exactly how spectacular Harry's orgasm would be the longer he delayed it.

“Want it to be the best Haz.”

Harry cried, Louis could hear his teeth were gritted.

“You trust me yeah? Trust me to make it good, I know you just wanna come but Haz, it could be so fucking good for you.” Louis’ voice remained soft defying the hurricane inside of him.

“Yeah, yeah trust you Lou, I do.”

Louis smiled, sucking a kiss to his shoulder blade.

Louis continued to fuck Harry, taking him to the edge then squeezing his cock to bring him back from the brink then building him up again.

Harry was a whimpering mess when Louis knew he had to let him go but knowing it was going to be so overwhelming for him.

He stroked his tight bum cheeks.

“This is it Haz, you've been good and now you can let go.”

Louis gave him everything he had. Angling Harry's arse for his prostate to benefit the most.

Harry gasping and wailing loudly as he let his orgasm peak and then crash through his body. Wave after wave of intense pleasure blazed through him, his cock spilling ropes of come all over him and the bed.

Harry's body not letting up, the convulsions continuing for the longest time until he collapsed forward, his limbs shuddering visibly.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuck ." Harry moaned into the pillow.

Louis knew Harry was still thrumming he also knew how to keep him fired up.

He rolled him over, his cock softening slowly but still perked up a little.

Louis bent his head, licking at the mess on his groin, Harry covering his eyes with his arm, a deep howl leaving him.

"I'm going to make you come again, right now." Louis murmured low. Harry reached for his own cock, hissing at his sensitivity.

"You know it'll be the most delicious ache when I blow you like this love."

Harry sobbed, his hand falling away.

"Get through the ache and you'll reach the pleasure again." Louis coached him.

Harry licked his lips, nodding, knowing Louis was right.

Louis took his dick into his hand. A few short pulls had Harry mewling at the sharp sensations, overstimulated but needing what Louis wanted to give him.

"Love you." Louis pressed his lips to the crown of his cock. Harry flinched but pushed his hips up wanting more, wanting to drive on through to find ecstasy.

Louis licked at him, tiny electric shocks shooting up Harry's spine.

Louis swallowed him down, working at him with his tongue, lips, throat and hand. Harry thrashed about, the spike of arousal had never quite left him and was building quickly as Louis worked like a demon.

“Louis…”Harry's voice punched out, his balls in a tight coil high on his body.

Louis massaged them, his fingers finding Harry's messy hole, slick with come and lube, smearing it over Harry's skin to stimulate him.

Harry was delirious with pleasure. Louis loving how his baby looked, all blissed out from his touch.

Harry rolled his hips up, slamming them back down.

“Sorry sorry…” Harry rambled.

“Hmmmm.” Louis tapped Harry's hip encouraging him to fuck his mouth.

Harry rolled his head back, a deep groan spilling from him.

The overwhelming sting from sensitivity had been steamrollered by heightened pleasure, his last orgasm never actually dying down.

Harry sloppily fucked up into him, Louis watching his boy lose it again, his second orgasm hitting him rapidly, Louis coughing a little at the force of the come down his throat. Harry's continuous cry ringing around the bedroom.

Louis hauled himself up Harry's body.

“Fuck Haz, God baby so good.” He kissed him knowing Harry could taste the intimacy on his lips and tongue.

As dawn broke Harry was chasing his third orgasm. Fucking slowly into Louis Harry had wanted so much to give Louis some. They'd both been up twenty one hours now and physical exhaustion was setting in but Harry was still buzzing.

Louis was tearing at his lip as Harry filled him up and grazed all those sweet spots with his cock.

“Love you. Love how you love me, how you take care of me, how you make me feel.” Harry rambled.

“Love you too darling, even if you do have a bloody ridiculous tattoo.”

Harry chuckled. “Could so easily have been you.”

Louis howled as Harry brought him close to orgasm. Grinding and thrusting into him he tilted his hips and encouraged Harry to give him it. Harry obliged, his aim and power tipped Louis over the edge. He was loud. Really loud. Harry's body gifted him with a third orgasm, he collapsed down in a heap on Louis’ body, his belly shaking with the stimulation.

“Please let me be with you for every tattoo.” Louis begged. “I want to see you like this every chance I get.”

“Soon we won't have to hide anymore.” Harry stroked his face, exhaustion washing over him now.

“Soon.” Louis mumbled as his eyelids drifted shut.

****  
  
  



End file.
